warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/Daybreak
Part 16 Alright so a lot for these next 3 or 4 chapters or parts o-e ….. are harder for me to remember cause for the most part things ran pretty smoothly and it wasn’t too eventful, but I do remember some of the stuff……. I wish I had wrote everyday as things happened to document it but –shrugs- that is okay. Part 15 Feeling better Daybreak had gotten rest, and decided to change his camp again, so from now on, he would be searching for a home as well. He enjoyed living as a rogue and he felt that he would never become a clan cat. He had remembered Omen Claw, and how Omen Claw would tell him that ever since Rory was little, he had struggled to find peace of mind. Rory knew he wasn’t the healthiest, or smartest, or greatest cat, he didn’t want that either, but he wanted to be “Okay”. Omen Claw would have to help Rory cope as a young kit, he had always had bad anxiety problems, and depression would consume him from time to time, and Rory knew that it never went away, he had still been dealing with it. Rory got together with friends every now and then in the days that followed the event with Dark Rose. He would try to talk with Nightshade more, but they wouldn’t always get time to talk or hang out. She seemed to be missing in action all the time. Rory hadn’t seen StarCast either, for quite a long time now. He would talk to Littlered from time to time, also and same with Wolfy. They were pretty close friends. Rory also confronted a lot a cats in the following days, small fights, small groups enjoying time together, or just lone cats, rogues or not. Rory had helped settle some problems too, but he didn’t think much of it. Rory would also continue to hear bits and pieces of stories, rumors, maybe, more like probably lies surrounding this New Age Union, and Legend Moon Star, and some other cats he was not sure of. Rory had been hearing a lot lately and tried to avoid it, even though he was curious and wanted to help solve, or fix anything wrong going on, everyone was united in Sacred Grove, if they liked it or not, they were all connected in some way. Friendship Rory had dealt with a lot in the past, he figured it wasn’t too big a deal, but he wasn’t used to it, even though he felt good by helping people. Dark Rose hadn’t lifted a claw and he hadn’t heard much from Poison Ivy Clan, he figured they had stopped their nonsense. Rory met a cat named Nightfur, he was passing through Nightfall Clan territory one day, unknowingly, and she had been returning from a hunting trip, she came quickly around a few trees, and leapt to a lower area of ground, where Rory was, she practically tripped over him, but then met him face to face on the ground. Their eyes met and he apologized. They talked for a bit, then Rory continued on his way. Rory had also met a cat from (I think it was this) Equinox Clan, her name was Nightmare Storm. Nightmare Storm was a tall she cat. She was much taller than Rory, she was a sweet she-cat, that was funny and caring to Rory, he appreciated being her friend, they would hang out multiple times, and always joke around, Rory would be more playful and goofy around her, and she would talk to him as much as they could. They didn’t hang out too much, and had no feeling greater than friendship for each other, but they had become very close friends over the next couple days. Rory knew he could talk to Nightmare Storm if he was ever feeling down, and felt as if for once he found a really good friend. Rory had relaxed on and off in the days to come, at the same time all these events were taking place, Skyfall Cats and Cats he didn’t know would be picking on him at random times just cursing at him and threatening to teach him a lesson. He would try to ignore it, but he would speak up for himself, he didn’t know what that was all about. He was hoping that Holly wasn’t allowing her cats to continue to be rude towards him for fun. Spiritual Encounter Rory was lying near Lakeshore, a small two leg village near a large lake and multiple bodies of water, that were not large, but not too small either. It was late one night, as he slept upon the wooden roof of a small shop, Star Clan had contacted him through a dream, Omen Claw was there and it was late at night, He could tell it was Star Clan because he remembered some cats who talked about them and Omen Claw now stood before him, clarifying what was happening. Rory woke up, but could still see Omen Claw, Omen Claw was about to tell Rory something that would change him even more, which would shape him into the one he is today. Omen Claw took a step towards Rory, he sat and curled his tail around himself, without letting it touch, he sat up straight and looked at Rory. Omen Claw’s eyes were white, and then they became normal, but his entire appearance seemed pretty see through and spiritual. Rory could make out details, but Omen Claw appeared to look somewhat of a misty aberration at times. Rory tried to understand, so he sat up and wrapped his tail around his front paws, and looked into Omen Claw’s eyes. “Ah” Omen Claw began to speak, “You’ve grown quite a bit since we last saw each other Daybreak.” Rory remained silent, he was confused, and he wanted to start blurting out a bunch of words all at once. “Don’t worry,” He chuckled, “You’re Mentor won’t be all creepy and higher being like towards you, I won’t try to show off too much.” He joked, “But what do you think about my new look!?” Rory looked at him with wide eyes, yet almost blankly, and tilted his head slightly, “I…….” Rory didn’t know what to say. “By Star Clan boy, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Omen Claw chuckled his elderly tone echoing slightly. “It has been a long time, but I believe it is time you understand some things about why you need to continue being the best you can be, Rory you seem happy, but you know that you are still fighting inside.” He informed him. “I don’t know what to say….. Omen Claw you seem to have changed, but I know you are the same mentor I had as a younger cat.” Rory spoke, “Have you been watching me for a long time?” “That is a silly question, sorry Daybreak I shouldn’t offend you, it probably is hard to understand such things.” Omen Claw moved his right paw slightly to get more comfortable. “Yes, I have watched you for quite some time now, and I have spoken to my relatives as well, I have tried to explain to them how special of a kid you are. None the less, you are no child now, but you aren’t quite an adult.” Omen Claw continued. I believe it is time, especially since Star Clan has given me the privilege of speaking to you like this, I truly believe it is time I tell you some information you should know. Understanding Omen Claw motioned for Rory to follow, Rory leapt down from the roof using objects as his ladder, and proceeded to follow Omen Claw to the other side of the river near an empty cabin. They walked down the small dirt path, and into the flat dirt covered area, just next to the edge of the lake. Rory sat across from Omen Claw, and they began to talk. “First I will clarify what you already know. Daybreak, you tend to feel anxious many times a day, every day of the week. You are starting to lose your grip on life, even though you do not fear that yet, and you do not feel the need to die. I can foresee that you are slowly, but surely falling down hill, you are beginning to carry the burdens of yourself and those around you more than usual, it is not exactly bad to be there for others, but you are starting to become a stress absorbing sponge, it doesn’t seem bad now, but it will get worse to the point where it will be hard to think. You have tried to get help and relax, and it isn’t seen that bad right now, but I can tell that it will get worse, very much.” Omen Claw began. “Ever since you were young, you have been that way, I used to be a part of the clan that you were born into, I was there for your birth. I was there for you many times, but eventually got exiled. I would stick around though, to watch out for you, I always sensed something different about you, and I cared about the others too.” He paused and then flicked his tail to make sure Rory was paying attention, which he was. “Rory I am aware that your anxiety, once you reached an age to understand it and feel awareness of its presence, you began coping with it by helping others, which at times would add to the depression followed by your anxiety, it is not that bad at all right now, but it could be if you continue to live this way. I know you will make the right choice, you will decide what is right, but I wish to continue speaking to you for now.” Omen Claw then questioned him, Rory do you remember what you pledged to yourself, the promise you made? Rory gave a slight nod, then he blinked and widened his eyes, “I do Omen Claw, I do, are you implying I tell you what it was?” Omen Claw nodded at his question. “Okay, it was that, I had always felt beat down from the rest, that I had felt like I was picked on, and downgraded, so much so that I knew it would get worse, I knew that there were plenty of others out there, that needed help, so I wanted to be there for them, I saw the clan cats and realized how chaotic it could get, lives were being ruined, taken, cats were being bullied, and misunderstood, and accused, it was full of order, yet the order was thrown out the window almost instantly majority of the time.” “I promised that I would help defend those that are being victimized, and protect those who need it, and be there for those who struggle with the life as a cat, and that I would help anyone that was in dire need of it. I knew perfectly well that helping them and dealing with the drama would stress me out, even though I’d feel good fixing some of the issues, I didn’t want to take over the clans or anything like that, but help bring the sense of what is right back into them. I could see that was slipping and knowing perfectly well that I would be nailed down by the stress from myself and others in doing so, I vowed that I, Rory Daybreak, would be there to save those in need of it.” Rory looked determined and slightly nervous, but spoke clearly and directly to Omen Claw. Omen Claw nodded and finished the statement for him, “And that is why, when it came time that we asked you for a name that would allow you to be who you wanted to be, you said, Daybreak, you said Daybreak, because you want to be the one who is there at the dawn of a new day, there to show that there is still hope, and good in the world, you are the one who shines the light at the end of the tunnel, you begin the next step in changing this world for the better, when the sun sets, you are still standing while Daybreaks.” The End Hahaha, just kidding, it is FAR from the end, but now you guys who have been reading know some more about me, and how I was motivated based on real life events and on Free Realms to be who I am today, and was back then. Not to say I haven’t changed, cause I have, but only learning from mistakes and getting better, besides everyone falls every now and then. The Parts to come are very good, and in the next one you get to find out about my magic that I rarely use, to try to be normal :) Cya there o.- Part 17 Category:Blog posts